Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonicverse)
Miles "Tails" Prower is the oldest looper of the Sonicverse aside from Sonic himself, even if he almost always appears as one of the youngest. The two are long-time friends and allies. Tails, so called because of his two tails, spends much of his time helping Sonic thwart the villainous schemes of Dr. Eggman and other assorted villains. He also likes to spend his spare time working on machines like his biplane, the Tornado. Early Loop Activity Tails has a rather interesting early history. Due to the Sonicverse's connection to the then-offline Megaverse his baseline was unviable. As a result, his admin Hermes ended up using a fairly esoteric variant to stand in for the baseline. As such, Tails spent most of his early looping career growing familiar with events and versions of his friends that were not what he originally recalled, particularly that version of Dr. Eggman. In these early Loops, the most common version of Dr. Eggman was much less willfully evil than the baseline version. This Eggman version suffered from a mental disorder that essentially caused periodic psychotic breaks where he built mad science machines and went on a rampage. His favorite targets, however, were those who he knew were fully capable of stopping him, but none of this is perhaps the most interesting thing in regards to Tails. In this variant that stood in for the baseline, Dr. Eggman created Tails as a genetic experiment much like how his ancestor created Shadow. In between the man's mad science rampages, the two actually bonded as father and son. Tails kept this secret to himself for many Loops before revealing it to Sonic, only to discover that the hedgehog already knew. Even with the restored baseline and the return of the willfully evil version of Dr. Eggman, Tails still strongly considers the previous version of Dr. Eggman to be a father figure. Abilities Fused and Variant Loops allow Loopers to gain abilities beyond what would be accepted as normal. Tails has displayed the following abilities: *'Flight:' Tails has the unique ability to spin his twin tails like helicopter blades to achieve controlled flight. *'Spin Dash:' Sonic's signature attack has also become a staple in the arsenals of most of his friends and allies. *'Transformations:' While Tails doesn't have nearly as many transformations as his friend Sonic, he has picked up a few. **'Turbo Tails:' Tails's original super form fueled by the power of the Chaos Emeralds and the one he uses most often. For unexplained reasons it sometimes comes with gloves and a cape that make Tails look like a superhero charicature. **'Hyper Tails:' A somewhat unstable super form typically fueled solely by a ridiculous amount of Power Rings where Tails is surrounded by a small flock of flicky familiars that he can direct against foes in addition to his enhanced abilities. **'Tails Man:' Shortly after Tails and the others helped get the Megaverse online, it was discovered that the events had left each of those involved with a benign glitch in their Yggdrasil code that could be tapped to transform into their Roboticized Master selves and back. *'Gadgeteering Genius:' Tails loves to tinker with things and has developed a number of gadgets and gizmos for use. Among other things, he has made at least one version of his biplane, the Tornado, into a transforming battle mecha. *'Extreme Gear:' Tails is skilled on the air-powered hover racers known as Extreme Gears. He most often uses the board variety. *'Subspace Pocket:' an ability nearly every Looper learns, Tails can take an object and "hide it away" from the rest of the world. An item in a Subspace Pocket will remain there even if a loop resets unless the object in question is also Looping. Tails keeps a few copies of his biplane in there for various purposes. Relationships Sonic: Tails's oldest friend and baseline mentor. The two often adventure together. Princess Sally Acorn: Or "Aunt Sally" as Tails still calls her despite technically being many eons older a looper. Tails has a great deal of respect for the leader of the Freedom Fighters and loves her like family. Dr. Eggman: Tails is split over how he feels about Dr. Eggman. He very much despises the baseline version that was recently instated, but he loves the odd father figure the common variant he knew before was. Dr. Light: Tails likes all of the members of the Light family, but he relates the most to the scientist and inventor. The two can happily talk shop for hours if permitted. Applebloom: Tails rather enjoys the company of his fellow technophile, and it was he who gave her the, admittedly dangerous, alien device that was a major factor in her alicorn ascension. Category:Looper Category:Characters Category:Sonicverse